The Music of the Stars
by R Amythest
Summary: VERY DEPRESSING, slightly poetic These are Ryou's thoughts as he stares out on the ocean on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. Unknown to him, an admirer is watching in the shadows. And his Yami poses a threat... MalikRyou... maybe Discontinued.
1. A Full Sky

R Amythest: Okay, this is from Ryou's POV. You know the part where Yugi + co. are on that ship? You know, the one where Weevil throws off Exodia? Well, this is the part where Tea notices Ryou staring out on the rail of the ship. I thought I might just write down what he was thinking. Very descriptive.  
  
~Yami Bakura to Ryou~  
  
[Ryou to Yami Bakura]  
  
*~*~*  
  
~Get on that ship, you @#%$%^%#@!~ my Yami shouted from his soul room. I sighed, not really wanting to. . . especially with his purposes. I handed the guard my invitation, and I reluctantly walked on board. The boat swaying underneath me gave a pleasant feeling of moving on in life.  
  
I briefly went to my room on board. Luckily, it was a one-passenger cabin. I didn't want anyone to see my Yami. . . that would definitely arouse suspicion. So would my scars. I'm not just talking about my physical scars; there are some that are invisible, too. Some that are. . . in my heart. And written all over my mind. I retreated to the lounge, where everyone was chatting and trading cards and such. But there was no 'I' in 'everybody.' Sighing to myself, I left the joyful scene.  
  
I opened the turquoise-colored door, which slightly squeaked on its old, rusty hinges. I could hear the joyful commotion and wondered if anyone remembered me, or wondering what I was up to. Probably not, since nobody even knew I was going to Duelist Kingdom. Coming to think of it, not many of my friends even knew I liked Duel Monsters. I guess that's because I was relatively on the shy side. . . and I don't think anyone even knows me well.  
  
I walked up to the rail, staring down at the waves. They crashed against the side of the boat, splashing the rope ladder that hung by the side. The soft, salty ocean breeze played with a few strings with my hair. It smelled refreshing. . . so cool, yet so lukewarm. So refreshing, yet so. . . dizzifying. I brushed back a few strands and tucked it behind my ear. But the wind didn't fail to blow it back again. I sighed a bit, giving a small smile. It seems sometimes that the wind was my only friend. Ironic, isn't it? I suppose that's what you get from hiding in the shadows all the time.  
  
I fingered the Millennium Ring. It was the source of all this pain, isn't it? It created the current me- anti-social, shy. . . I sometimes dreamt of a life without it. But don't get me wrong, I like it. It's one personal item my father actually gave to me, and it's kind of a way to get close to him, being away on digs and all.  
  
The stars were high in the sky, shimmering, shining in their own unique, bright way. It was strange, but I always thought they held some sort of. . . music to them. I noticed the little dipper and the north star. . . And Venus, the morning star. Venus kind of reminded me of Mai. So radiant, and bright. Also the first one you see in the morning. And then Mercury kind of reminded me of Tristen, always hiding behind another object, yet still there.[1] I chuckled at myself. Dubbing stars, oh what am I going to do next? Well, the Sun was definitely Yami Yugi. . .  
  
~If I had to see that a** of Horus[2] every day like that, I'd have begged NASA to destroy the Sun years ago. Baka Hikari.~  
  
[If the Sun was gone, then life on Earth would cease to exist. . .]  
  
~Oh shut up! You're going to pay for that one!~ He closed the mental link.  
  
I rested my cheek on my shoulder, suddenly interested on the way the wind blew my hair. My hair was quite beautiful, I have to admit. It came from my mother. She had an extremely light blonde, and I guess it was one of those times where the recessive gene showed. My father had a dark bluish-black colored hair. Unfortunately, my hair is also a good reason for girls to mob me.  
  
At that moment, I felt kind of sleepy. Maybe it was because the ocean wind was so relaxing. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that my Yami had me up all night, trying to convince me to steal Yugi's puzzle (it hurt, too.) Whatever it is, I felt totally exhausted. I slouched a bit on the rail, half-closing my eyes. I allowed the breeze to billow out my tresses in all directions. It was a seriously hot summer day, and I felt like sleeping in the warmth.  
  
I actually would've slept on the railing, right then and now. But I heard two people behind the door, chatting. Slightly frightened, I slipped around the corner, hearing the word 'Exodia' a few times behind me.  
  
I bid the night goodbye, and retreated into my cabin. My Yami instantly appeared as soon as I locked the door. He stared down at me with pure impatience.  
  
~Enjoy your night off?~ he smirked, give me a slight kick in the shin.  
  
I didn't respond. He slapped me. ~Answer me already!~  
  
[It was. . . refreshing. . .] I answered drearily, saying the first verb in mind. I was almost asleep, curled up on the bunk, the slow rocking of the ship lulling me to sleep.  
  
He scowled. ~Fine. Just remember to get the puzzle.~ With that, he disappeared into the ring. I dragged the dusty, thin blanket around me and instantly fell asleep into the soothing sea air.  
  
*~*~*  
  
[1] Mercury, in the day, lies around the sun, so you can't look for it, then. At night, it's really hard to find its location. So I came up with the whole 'hiding' thing.  
  
[2] The Egyptians believed that the pharaoh was the human form of Horus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
R Amythest: Okay, so it was short. SO WHAT?! I enjoyed typing this! ^_^ it was cute!  
  
Maya Kaiba: if cute were the world. . .  
  
R Amythest: -_-;;; don't say it!  
  
Ryou: . . . you make me sound soooooo depressed.  
  
R Amythest: But you looked that way!  
  
Ryou: . . . *sighs* If only that guy didn't draw me like that. . .  
  
R Amythest: ^_^ REVIEW! 


	2. Watching behind a veil

R Amythest: Wow! Lots of reviews for this... so, as a reward, you guys get a little chapter two of Malik's ride! ^^ Well, after all, Peggy said that he sent an invitation to millennium item holders... so, on with it!

Notes: Malik is in a remote area of a boat, not in the room with a lot of duelists who want to trade cards. Oh, and he's allowed brief control of his body! And, for perverted minds… maybe this will be a Malik/Ryou fic. I've got ideas in all the corners of my mind.

+Yami Malik to Malik+

{Malik to Yami Malik}

*~*~*

The boat gently rocks from side to side, dizzily. I bury my face in my lap, hoping not to be discovered. "HIKARI! Get your @$$ over here!" the demanding voice rings through the ship. I resist the urge to whine, and flatten myself against a crate. I crane my neck, peer out from the edge of the crate, and see my Yami pick up the Rod across the compartment. Looking at it suspiciously, he looks up just in time to catch my head disappearing behind the crate. "Ahh, so there you are," he purrs passively. I knew this trick. He'd played this game so many times… every time ending in pain, resentment, and a sore and nearly broken back. And it all starts with that seductive and irresistible voice…

"Gotcha!" he snaps, twisting my hands behind my back and covering my mouth. I bite back a cry as he drags out of the cargo compartment. He drags up the stairs to the upper deck. For a moment, I think I see an angel, gazing at the stars. 'Help me, angel!' I think. The angel seems to take no notice, but in fear of the voices behind the door, he turns fearful, deep, emotional brown eyes towards it and runs away. Somewhat, I expect him to fly. But I'm cruelly dragged away. "You will be punished," my Yami hisses.

My Yami opens the door to our cabin silently and takes a look inside. He steps inside and snaps at me through our mental link. +You are to stay in here, and stay quiet, UNDERSTOOD?!+

I was about to open my mouth and say no, when Yami sent the searing image... of my sister, bending over my bleeding and splitting carcass, and a shadow sneaking up behind her, stabbing her to death, too… of Rishid[1] being blasted to death by Dragon Ra… I bow my head and submit. {Yes… 'master.'} I took slight pleasure of taunting his own command. But he seems to take no notice.

+Good. And if anyone says you were killing people, assume that you did, for you are I, and I am you!+ With that, my Yami flings the door open and steps outside into the cool sea air, free. I roll onto my bed, too tired and cooped up to do anything.

*~*~*

It's bright and early in the morning, and sunlight's streaming through the curtains. The only sounds are the humming of the boat's motor, the waves crashing against the hull, and the snoring of my cabin-mates. Yami's in the Rod again, and, probing his memory slightly, I'm extremely relieved that he did _not_ kill anyone. But unfortunately… he had located two Millennium Items… Not good. But I don't dare to probe further to see who they are, for the few moments early in the morning are the few hours I'm free- and accidentally waking my Yami would ruin it.

I long to be outside. But I don't dare go, just in case Yami wakes up with… plans for me. But looking won't hurt, right? I jump up and timidly push the door open so that it's slightly ajar. There, I watched with slight fascination. The lovers strolling the decks with a freedom I would never experience. Inwardly, I groan, and flop onto the bed again, blowing my bangs out of the way. Then I notice something.

At first I thought I was hallucinating, but then my vision became clearer, and I could clearly see him, the angel. I step lightly to the door and peer out. He's sitting at the stern of the boat, the ripples of the boat's motor billowing in the water behind him. The Sun's rays, a beautiful red, were splayed out on the ripples, shining like diamonds. But he isn't looking out at the scene that lay behind him; he's _crying_. I want to go out, sit beside him, and cry my heart out. Alas, maybe this is someone with a problem alike mine… somewhat, I doubt it, though.[2]

I can hear something incoherently. I listen harder, and I can hear small phrases. "Trapped… can't escape…tougher? Not for a hikari… not my nature… can't stay isolated… want… free." I can't make out half of it, but it seems he generally wants what I do. I resist the urge to go out, hold out a friendly hand, and chirp, "Hi, my name's Malik. Seems like I can relate with you…" No, that's outrageous. And what about my Yami…? Absolutely insane. All I can do is silently peer through the crack in the door.

*~*~*

My Yami's a late sleeper. Fortunately. I've stared at the tenshi for about an hour now. The other cabin-mates are in the other parts of the ship, dueling, eating, and other things. My frame is sore from painfully bending my head into the small crack while remaining out of sight. The tenshi's staring out into the sea now. The beautiful colors, though, are no longer there, for it's past dawn. Definitely. An hour… had I known that my Yami would sleep this late, I would've gone out and talked to him. How much longer can he sleep? I can only gamble… maybe… just maybe, I can go out and speak to him without getting caught.

I have never had a friend before. After all, I've been cooped up in the cave my family lives in for most of my life, and if you try it, you'll find it makes you quite anti-social. The only ones close to me are really only Isis, Rishid, and the mother I never knew[3]. Yeah, my Yami, too, but I think that's a different type of 'close.' I mean, I'd get rid of him if I could… tossing the Rod into the ocean is an appealing thought. I would, if that's possible. Hikaris are connected to Yamis, just like how he said last night, "you are I, and I am you!" If I got rid of him… oh Ra, I don't want to go through that again… the searing pain that rips through your soul as you scream in agony, only half a mind.

Darkness can destroy light and swallow it, but all the same, it is the light that casts shadows.

But just as darkness sneaks around in the shadows, light can be camouflaged in the brightness of day. I creak open the door, determined to introduce myself to the tenshi. "Where are _you_ going?" a voice hisses in my ear. I whirl around to see my Yami grinning down on me. Not really grinning…  more like a sadistic smirk. My muscles freeze. My mouth is dry. But in an instant, I run.

I must've gotten no farther than two feet when Yami grabs the back of my shirt and holds me in a headlock. I let out a squeak and close my eyes, gritting my teeth as he puts more pressure on, making it hard to breathe. I open my eyes for an instant and see the tenshi, watching, a terrified expression on his face as his clutches his chest. His eyes widen considerably, and he shakes with fear. "Help…" I gasp, but he stays still, in a state of shock. Yami grins triumphantly and drags me back into our cabin. He throws me on the bed.

"Don't get too attached… he will not live much longer…"

"What?" I squeal. "Why?!"

My Yami's eyes narrow. "Don't ask stupid questions."

With that, he leaves.

*~*~*

[1] Odion, for those who are stuck with the dubs

[2] Just for the note, Ryou's ring is on the inside of his shirt.

[3] Malik's mom died giving birth to Malik.

*~*~*

R Amythest: oh, and this is something stuck in my mind, if this becomes a full-blown angst fic.

~I see Yami clenching his fist and angrily pounding the ground at the loss of the duel. "So close!" I hear him shout. Inside this prism I'm forced to strive in, I pound against the walls, demanding a way to escape. Yet with every heated wave of fury that forces itself out of me, and into the hatred for him, the walls shrink, and I feel like I'm suffocating. I cough, and stop the consistent pounding. No… this can't be. I just noticed the angel of my dreams has become a devil, narrowed eyes and crimson irises, like another one of my Yami. 

"You will not have my Ring," the demon seethes, "as long as I stay, and your Rod remains yours."

My Yami makes a 'tch' sound, and haughtily replies, "you dare let your Hikari wander free? You are that weak-minded?" Wow, he forgot about the lost duel already?! Amazing…

The enraged demon snarls. "My hikari is none of your doing, and if I chose to give him time, I have chosen! I am more clever than you shall ever be, and part of my ultimate plan for my own body is to gain the trust of those simple-minded fools," he slurs coolly. Simple-minded fools? Hikari? It was all starting to make sense… This ruby-eyed devil is the Yami of my- er, I mean, the silver-haired tenshi! So that's why my Yami said that he would not live much longer… My Yami would kill him and take his Millennium Ring! Oh Ra…

But at this smooth comment, my Yami snarls… not good. "Yami! Don't hurt the tenshi!" I cry, hammering at the walls. Yami takes no heed. A dark orb of energy gathers at the tip of the Rod…~

R Amythest: ^^ So anyway, ya want this to be a full-blown fic? Oh, and don't worry, that won't mess up the battle city meeting! ^^ I have my ways!

Yami Amythest: -_-;; uh huh. Riiiiight.

R Amythest: I do! And I personally think this is a lot better than the first chappie ^^ review!


	3. The Hand of Your Greatest Foe

R Amythest: ME BACK! *dances* wowies, so people DO like this fic! Sorry, though, RBMIfan, I think I'm going to make this Malik/Ryou. Nothing too intense, though, probably the more explicit thing to happen in this fic is deep kisses. AKA: This fic is a FLUFF fic! ^_^ 

Malik: *is tied up* LET... ME... GO!

R Amythest: Oh yeah, and this was inspired by 'Anne of Byzantium,' by Tracy Bannett. (This won't have to do anything with it, though.) Very good novel. And there's a character called Malik, although he's slightly minor, kinda poor, and doesn't have dirty-blonde hair. *shrugs* Oh well. He's still somewhat Maliky! *hugglez Malik* ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: The day I own YuGiOh is the day Pokemon come to life and I can force Takahashi into giving it to me. But then I would have to own Pokemon, right? Well, then I'd have to be able to shoot Nintendo down with a Spirit Gun. But then I'd have to bring Yu Yu Hakusho to life. But then I'd have to – oh never mind, you get the point! 

~Yami Bakura to Ryou~

[Ryou to Yami Bakura]

*~*~*

The dawn is splayed before me. Luminous colors streak, reflecting across the ocean. The sky has an essence of wonder and life, the clouds drifting with tinted colors. Ripples on the water are highlighted with sparkling light, creating one of the most idealistic scenes for artists.

I sigh, resting my cheek on my arms. The mornings were always so vibrant, always a welcome contrast to the sharp, blinding light of the noon and the dull sunlight escaping between clouds on a foggy day. Early in the day and late at night were also the only times I ever had any freedom. At this memory, I tear slightly, remembering the times before I had my Yami. Beautiful, crystal days with boundless freedom and innocent naiveté. 

"Trapped in life," I whisper, "a trap I can't escape. Yami demands me to be tougher? It's just not right for a hikari to be so harsh. It's not my nature… I can't stay isolated forever… I just want, for one day... to be free."

To be free. It's one of the only things that I'd ever say that amounts to me. More tears roll down my face. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanted to be reminded of the beauty of life that I shall never experience. 'Those things only happen in dreams.' I sniffle, hugging my legs to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

Unconsciously, I fall asleep....

*~*~*

About an hour later, there is a squeaking sound behind me. I stand and turn around, my eyes widening at the sight behind me. There was a sandy-haired bronze-skinned boy, with a harsher duplicate behind him. A... Yami? "Help!" he chokes, gasping for hair. I grab my ring. What does that Yami want?! I stay frozen as he is dragged into the cabin. As the door slams shut, I fall to my knees. 'Why didn't I stop that Yami?!'

~Because _I_ shall stop him.~

I almost stop breathing. [What?!]

~He has the Rod. I shall rid the child of him by stealing his item.~ With that, he closed the link. Horror flooded over me as I realized what that meant.

Half of a soul cannot survive on its own....

*~*~*

The ship blows its horn, and there is a slight jolt. I groan, pushing myself up on the rail. Another hour of thinking and I _still_ can't conjure a way to save the boy.... I stay still for a few seconds, letting the sea wind ruffle my hair, before blending in with the crowd.

The island is truly beautiful. Trees are scattered across the surface, with a few caves and a giant castle in front of us.

~Run into the forest!~

[Huh?]

~NOW! The Pharaoh is near!~ I look around wildly. I spot Yugi with a determined face, Tea, Tristen, and Joey tailing him. Quickly, I dash into the small forest glade near the castle, ducking behind a tree and listening to Pegasus. ~AKA: the conceited millionare whom doesn't know the havoc he is unleashing.~ I sigh at this. I know his plot and everything... I just wish I could tell someone.... ~Don't even BEGIN to think about it.~

Banishing that thought from my mind, I pay more attention to Pegasus's lecture. But I find myself quickly bored, and decide to run off into the dueling arena for a head start instead. ~Good hikari, good...~

I don't have to search for long before I run into someone. Hard.

In fact, I think it was intentional.

I groan and rub my head, looking up. I freeze. It's the bronze boy from before!

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stutters, offering a hand. ~Don't do it, hikari, don't do it!~ Hesitantly, I place my hand in his, and he pulls me to his feet. [No harm done...] ~That's what you think.~

"Umm... thanks," I say, shifting my gaze.

"No problem," he replies awkwardly. "Er... my name's Malik, what's yours?"  
  


"Bakura," I reply softly.

~You're burrowing yourself deeper into his trap!~

I'm nearly at the point that I want to shout, "WHO CARES?!" to that Yami of mine. Real friends... doesn't he know how hard it is to find one? And now he wants to take it all away....

"Umm... so... you duel here?" I ask.

~Big mistake, yadounshi.~

Suddenly, his hair poofs up. A sign appears on his forehead.

One I know too well.

The Eye of Horus....

*~*~*

R Amythest: *silence* it isn't the best meeting, but I wasn't in the mood.

Ryou: *shoves away pile of chibi plushies from various anime* *pants for breath* Geez, what have you gotten yourself into? *picks up plushie of a guy with red hair and green eyes with a magenta uniform and a rose*

R Amythest: MY KURAMA! *swipes plushie and huggles it*

Ryou: *sweatdrops*

R Amythest: and yeah, I know, it's short. I was busy typing the next chapter to 'Conspiracy of the Dead' so... sorry... but the next chapter will be better! Promise!

Ryou: Riiight... and how long are you going to take?

R Amythest: *ignores* REVIEW!


End file.
